User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Teaser for a new group of characters
"Those damn idiots! Who are they foolin' when they say they need that land?! It's just takin' stuff away from the animatronics that don't want another f*ckin' war!" "Calm down, Barret. I'm sure we have a logical answer-" "SHUT IT, YOU LITTLE-" "Barret, everyone here is as upset over her death as you are, but you need to understand-" "I got nothin' to understand! These kingdoms... they're draining the life force from this world!" "Elaborate." "Don't you see? The Animatronic Kingdom's always in an all out war with the Robot Kingdom! It damages the environment so much that-" "Barret, need I remind you that you didn't seem to care about the environment during the original war? If I remember correctly, you were the one that gave the Robot Kingdom the idea to cast Meteor-" "I- ...Okay, I'll admit it. Marlene's death has showed me how heartless all of these kingdoms are. Why kill a f*cking innocent little girl like that?! It's-" "I see. Now, Barret, how exactly did Marlene die?" "I was taking her out to play... and then some soldiers from another kingdom appeared... didn't even say which one they were from... and they..." "I get it now. So, what was your point in the environment coming into this?" "Well... the legends say that if the war keeps goin' on, that there'll be a great catastrophe happenin'. Haven't you read the damn manuscripts?" "Indeed I have. Now, why would we want to destroy every kingdom and not just the one that killed Marlene?" "'Cuz it's not right to rate one of those heartless crap baskets above another." "Barret, I believe your logic here is flawed. Why-" "CUZ THEY ALL DESERVE TO DIE, ALRIGHT?! MARLENE'S DEATH WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF THERE WAS NO F*CKING WAR GOIN' ON HERE! THAT'S WHY!" "Heh, there's the Barret I know! Alright then, come on. Let's go blow up some kingdoms!" "Ha ha, it's funny to hear you say something like that, Fredbear! Seems a bit outta character, don't ya think?" "Yup, but I've had a small change of heart since our pizzeria days. Now... we need a name for our organization..." "I think I've got a good one..." "Go on then, don't leave me waiting." "AVALANCHE... Cuz the kingdoms won't be prepared for the downfall we'll bring on 'em!" Alright then... Let us make haste to the offi- I mean, let us recruit some more members!" The white bear walks off, leaving Barret alone for a few seconds. "Ha ha... Just like old times..." The bear turns around, waiting for Barret to come along. "Barret? Are you coming or will you be staying here?" "Whadda you think?!" "Based on your current position and facial pose, I believe it's a no." The bear puts on a small grin. "Shut that mouth of yours, kid! Of course I'm comin'!" Barret catches up with the bear, and the two prepare themselves for what may be the greatest adventure in a lifetime. Category:Blog posts